


Thread Count (sequel to Ragbag)

by HYPERFocused



Series: Tattered and Porn [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clothing Porn, Community: wednesday100, Crack Relationships, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fabric of their <i>sex</i> lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread Count (sequel to Ragbag)

Clothing met in a burst of passion.

"Well, _that_ hasn't happened in a long time," Black Wool Pants said, sniffing the damp fabric uncomfortably. "Now we're all mussed."

"It was worth it." Boxer-briefs answered silkily. "How long has it been?"

"Not since School Uniform days, I'm sure." They reminisced about striped ties wound around oak bedposts.

"So what happened?" Oxblood Wingtips stepped up to ask.

"T-shirt and Denim visited." Maroon Cashmere Sweater spoke warmly of the boy. "They played pool."

"Who won?" Pants wondered.

"I think they both did." Felt piped up for the first time. "Good thing I'm replaceable."


End file.
